<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Ever Think About...? by stormbornbxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690832">You Ever Think About...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch'>stormbornbxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, JJ is happy and loved, John B is...idk and idc, Kiara is happy and loved, M/M, Pope is happy and loved, Sarah is happy and loved, happy tears, its in the future, lotta gay shit, wholesome gay shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pope asks JJ a question he never thought of answering...or asking really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Ever Think About...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ loved nights like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Pope got off early from work from his independent forensic agency in town and he was off from Sam’s Surf shop and they could just be together. Alone in the privacy of their relatively new apartment that they were both still getting used to. After Pope graduated, he was hit with about a dozen job offers across the country. He took the one in the city they already lived in so JJ could keep his job near the beach. He would never admit it  but Pope knew how much JJ loved what he did and he also knew JJ would follow him to the end’s of the earth even if it meant sacrificing a career he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Pope stayed in a stuffy town, doing what he loved so JJ could do what he loved. The only downside was that they had to move, Pope made too much money for their apartment complex and neither one of them were particularly fond of the uncertainty of whether or not the ac would work in their old place. Yet, it was the first home that JJ could really call a home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first place he had slept all through the night since he was eight and his mom left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place he had been kissed and held by someone who truly loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place JJ had felt love and warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it still fucking sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they moved and it was easier than either of them had imagined because at that point, home had become more than a shitty apartment in a shittier part of town. It had become each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kie and Sarah came to help during a visit,  in between trips from Nigeria to New Zealand where Kie had something big planned for her girlfriend. She had only told Pope about it since JJ couldn’t hold water but it was huge nonetheless. Pope told JJ once they left and the excitement on his face made Pope’s heart melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was three weeks ago, the engagement photos had already been posted on Sarah’s instagram for one. Now here they were, lying in bed. Pope’s fingers running through JJ’s hair gently as he read. JJ’s eyes glued to the tv they had set up earlier, Top Chef playing with the subtitles on so Pope could stay focused on his novel without noise getting in the way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ leaned into his side a bit more, not feeling the urge to end the silence because silence had long grown comfortable between the two. No arguing from the couple upstairs, no crying from the babies upstairs, no loud music beside them, just quiet. It was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ever think about marriage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question had taken JJ off guard, eyes widening as he sat up and turned to face his boyfriend of six years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was older now, twenty five. They hadn’t been dumb sixteen year olds for a long time so the question shouldn’t have phased him. It was expected of people their age, shit their two best friends were months away from walking down the aisle themselves. And still, it jarred him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pope put down his book, already looking at JJ. No particular emotion on his face other than curiosity. Innocent curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did JJ feel like his heart was in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, no.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pope nodded and JJ felt himself panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not because I don’t want to or because I don’t want you. Forever. Because I do.” JJ moved to cup his face, trying not let his voice crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Pope, how could I not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pope smiled, moving to place his own hands on JJ’s and bring one of his palms to his lips for a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Relax JJ, I’m not going anywhere. It was just a question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words sent relief soaring through his stomach and fuck, it always Pope always knew how to calm his nerves. Confusion took over the relief as soon as it had come however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So like, why’d you ask?” JJ asked, quirking a brow and Pope shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I was just, looking at the photos Kie posted of the engagement and Sarah looks so happy y’know? She’s crying in like three of them. It was just nice to see, made me wonder if it would make you happy too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And JJ’s heart swelled because of course, Pope would be thinking of more ways to make him happy when he had already given him the world and more. Everything he had been afraid to ask for as a kid. Everything JJ didn’t think he deserved, Pope managed to provide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So would it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he had every really, like truly thought of it. The whole walking down the aisle thing, exchange of the rings and vows of love in front of everyone they cared about. It was a nice thought to have. But JJ wasn’t Sarah, that girl was a kook through and through and so was Kie. They both had probably had some kind of idea of what their weddings would be like since they were little girls and no matter how much Kie would deny it, JJ and Pope both knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But JJ had spent most of his childhood hoping for his mom to come back and take him away with her. He grew up hoping the lunch ladies would be nice enough to give him a few extra portions so he wouldn’t go hungry by the time he came home from school. He grew up hoping neither John B or Pope would take notice of all the clothes missing from their closets, (Pope did, he always did.) He grew up hoping his dad would be drunk and passed out and not drunk and looking to take his anger out on someone when he got home from school. He grew up hoping for a lot of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Very few of them had to do with the long term future let alone a wedding. With the man he’s been in love with since he was fifteen. Sixteen year old JJ couldn’t imagine what twenty five year old JJ managed to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, in the warmth of the two bedroom apartment he shared with the love of his life. In a fucking king sized bed with food in the fridge and a kiss waiting for him instead of fists when he came home. Maybe he could start to envision things more long term, things that were permanent because the people JJ had in his life right now were exactly that, permanent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So JJ tried to picture it. Pope at the altar or maybe the two of them at the altar. Something small and intimate, not too fancy but definitely nice and cozy. Lots of drinks and dancing even though he fucking sucked at it. The dancing, not the drinking. A cake and cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promising his entire life to Pope. Pope promising his life to him. Kissing him as everyone they cared about applauded in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty picture. A picture he could have</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” He tells him after a long moment of silence. Pope just looks at him, a small smile on his face before leaning forward and planting a gentle and slow kiss on JJ’s lips. It ends much too abruptly for JJ’s liking but he savors it nonetheless. And when JJ’s eyes flutter back open, Pope nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay? Was this like, the proposal or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pope laughs, “no. It was just a question that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he picks up his book like their conversation had been about nothing major at all had and JJ stares a little. For at least five seconds before turning away, moving to lay back on Pope’s chest and continuing top chef. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month later, Pope proposes. He takes JJ to the beach, they surf and eat and spend the evening listening to the waves as they crash and being together. When the sun has long set and the moon is at its highest, Pope takes out the ring. Silver with black writing etched into it. The words I love you written on the inside of the band. Something that goes without saying but still causes JJ’s eyes to water at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ says yes, he says it without hesitation. Tears in his eyes and more love in his heart than he ever thought he was capable of feeling. Because it’s Pope and because saying no to him was never even a possibility. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love them, been awhile since i wrote for them. A little comfort ship for me so it was nice to escape reality and write a little popejj fluff. Let me know what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>